


A Walk and a Glass of Water

by Daffodils_and_Bonfires



Category: Seis Manos
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Nightmare mention, One-Shot, POV First Person, Pre-Series, cursing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodils_and_Bonfires/pseuds/Daffodils_and_Bonfires
Summary: Set before the series: Silencio wakes up from another nightmare, he walks through the house and goes to the garden to clear his mind.





	A Walk and a Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

> AN: based on everything I’ve seen in the show, I’m going to operate off the following observations and assumptions:
> 
> 1) Isabella, Jesus, and Silencio aren’t biologically related which is why they’re shown to have been adopted separately this is why they don’t know his name. (I know this seems obvious but I wasn’t sure at first when watching the series so I’m clarifying) 
> 
> 2) Silencio doesn’t remember his own name most likely due to the trauma of watching his parents die and having his tongue cut immediately after leading to suppressed memories which is why Lo says he knows Silencio’s name like even he doesn’t know it. Because by entering the “Empty Place” Lo had access to the suppressed memories or Silencio’s subconscious.
> 
> 3) Silencio opts not to write everything down because it’s irritating when something that hurts so much is reduced to something so emotionless. This may be why his family knows he’s hurting but not all of the specifics (the nightmares/frequency of the nightmares, the few scraps of memory that come back to him)

The dream again. 

Damn these dreams. 

The room is cold as ice. It’s July, yet it’s freezing. Maybe it’s the fact these nightmare always draw out a cold sweat.

I can’t go to sleep after this. 

I moved the blankets, taking a deep breath. I needed to clear my head, maybe get some training in before breakfast. I headed into the hall, passing by Jesus’ room.

I glanced inside, He was halfway to falling off his bed and had nearly thrown his blanket across the room. I felt a smile cross my face and moved inside. I helped my brother back up into his bed, before replacing his blanket. How he didn’t wake up with a stiff neck from sleeping like that I would never understand.

He tossed and turned more than I thought he did, then again he used to fall out of bed when we were younger. Guess he never kicked that habit.

I moved back into the hallway, I just needed some fresh air. Maybe a drink of water, to clear my head. 

Then I moved past Isabella’s she was sound asleep, but she forgot to put away the book she had been reading. I walked over and took the book from her hand, marking the page with the green bookmark on her bedside table. I moved the candle before I left, even in a holder wax can get on things left too close to it. 

I did not stop do look in Sifu’s room, with my brother and sister it was just... it was just what you do. You make sure that you’re all okay, watch out for each other. 

Looking into our Fathers room would just feel... like I was crossing a line. 

Moving to the kitchen I grabbed a cup. I did my best to keep the cups from clattering, I really didn’t feel like explaining myself. Not that they would understand if I tried.

I finally made it out onto the courtyard. The air was warm, I guess the cold from earlier was just the aftereffect of the nightmare. The summer air and the smell of heat baked earth helped my mind calm down enough to relax. The water pump was soundly in the middle of the garden, the handle worked the way it was supposed to about half the time, any other time it needed a bit of a push.

I gave the old pump a quick kick and watched water spill into the basin taking the cup and catching some of it and delivering another kick to shut it off. 

The water was pulled from deep underground so it was cool, a welcome contrast to the summer air. I set the cup down and moved into the courtyard. My plan initially had been to start off with meditation, instead I jumped straight into practicing. The steady repetitive motions were perfect for clearing my head. If I thought to long about anything I...

Thinking about them my mind began to cloud with anger. It wasn’t fair. I just wanted to have one night without being haunted- one night where I didn’t wake up in a sweat. ONE NIGHT- is that so much to ask?

I almost didn’t stop- almost- Jesus had woken up. I set my leg down from the kick I had been planing. 

I hoped I looked at apologetic as I felt. 

“Jeez man! Watch where you’re kicking!” 

I narrowed my eyes at him, did he seriously need to shout? He was going to wake up everyone. 

“Oh don’t glare at me you’re the one up in the middle of the night!” 

“Look you woke me up- so you’re going to help me out with this” he shoved the bag used for mango gathering into my hands.

I rolled my eyes at him frowning. How did I wake him up?

I couldn’t exactly argue, and if I did wake him up I did owe him. So I followed him to the mango trees.

“Okay I’ll hold the bag, you pick the mangos” He says holding his hand out

I handed him the bag and climbed up the ladder and began picking fruit. I tried to make sure they were ripe but the sun was only just beginning to rise, so it was difficult to tell. 

“Jesus? What are you- Silencio why are you up in the tree! The sun isn’t up yet!” Now Isabella is shouting. 

Hopefully Sifu won’t wake up... this would definitely get blamed on me for waking up too early or making noise when training. I sighed and climbed down under the watch of Isabella’s glare. My sister looked between my brother and I with a frown fixed on her face. 

“Okay. Why are you two up so early? If Sifu sees you up before the sun he might expect it every morning!” She groans 

“It’s his fault!” My brother said pointing at me

I glared at Jesus. It was NOT my fault.

“Uh Huh. Look I don’t care who’s fault it is, but if you’re awake you can help me with breakfast.” 

Jesus groaned but started moving, my sister grabbed my arm. Expecting a lecture I glared at her.

“Don’t give me that look, I want to know if you’re okay Silencio. Have you been having nightmares again?”

I sighed, of course she noticed. I shook my head.

“Then why are you up- look Silencio I’m worried Alright?” 

I looked away now, I did not feel like having this conversation. 

“You know that I’m here for you right little brother?” She asks

I nodded.

“Good, now get a move on! Breakfast isn’t going to cook itself!” 

I smiled, and followed my brother and sister inside. Isabella was right, breakfasts won’t cook itself.


End file.
